Cowboys And Critters
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: Animals have always been special to the McFaddens brothers. They raise them, ride them, grew up around them, get into trouble with them and much more. Various stories about seven boys interacting with animals throughout their lives.
1. Raising Kids

**Disclaimer: Nope none of these cowboys are owned by me, dang it.**

 **A/N: I haven't seen as much of the show as I would've liked. Still I hope this keeps true to the characters and spirit of the show. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Cowboys and Critters**

 **Chapter 1: Raising Kids**

The weary cowboy sat on a bale of hay; head in his hands his shoulders dropped under the world's weight. The darkened barn was a familiar place to collect himself. Soon he would need to enter his home and face his worried boys. Without his wife's strengthening presence he need time to find new strength.

"Daddy?" a small barefooted and pajama clad blond boy stepped in front of him.

"Ford what are you doing out of bed?" the Cowboy asked slipping his discarded jacket over the small trembling shoulders.

"When's Mama comin' home?" The little guy's lip trembled and blue eyes filled with tears.

He gathered his now second youngest son in his arms speaking soft word of reassurance.

"But she needs ta see Snowflake's babies," the small towhead sniffled into his shoulder.

"Right now she needs to take care of her own baby, son." He rubbed his small son's back.

"Why'd Guthrie hafta come early?" the young boy probed unhappily looking into his eyes for answers.

Wincing slightly before he chuckled softly he explained, "Sometimes babies don't like to wait, especially McFaddens."

"But that made Mama sick," The little boy sobbed, "And now she can't come home."

"Now son, it's gonna be okay. Your mama and new baby brother will be home soon, good as new," He smiled down at Ford, "Besides you know your Mama loves baby goats. Wild horses couldn't stop her from seeing them."

Sniffling the young boy whispered hoarsely, "I want Mama."

"I know cowboy," He arms tighten around his son, "Why don't we go check on those dang goats."

Hand in hand father and son walked over to the stall where the new mother rested with his two kids. Snowflake was a smaller white goat and a first time mother. Her two babies, which Ford had christened Snowball and Brownie, had been born yesterday morning a day after his seventh son's early arrival.

Opening the gate he watched his son skitter in; greeting the goats by names with plenty of petting to go around. The darker kid wobbled up to bask in Ford's attention while the smaller white one just watched from it place in the straw. The experienced rancher that was the older McFadden had warning bells sounding in his head. Watching his son romp around with Brownie his concern only increased. Ford ever intuitive stopped his playing looking between his father and Snowball. Brownie, who still wanted to play, jumped on top of his sibling. A weak bleat was the only resistance given; causing Ford to shoo away the bigger baby. As he gathered the goat in his little arms his tearful blue eyes looked once more towards his approaching father. Squatting down the rancher examined the small creature for obvious ailments.

"Daddy?" He wearily turned to his son.

"Son, Snowball is…" he hesitated what could he say. The goat was sick like his Mama or small and weak like his new brother. What would that do to his boy if the goat died? He was now determined to save the small goat, for his son's sake

Swallowing hard he started again, "Ford I need you to go get the milk bucket and a clean rag."

His son nodded solemnly before carefully passing Snowball into his Father's arms. Taking off to accomplish his task; another weak bleat followed after his son. Breathless and red faced his son returned promptly; under his instruction Ford milked Snowball. Carrying the small goat out to the hale bale he sat down; his son followed his lead carrying over the milk bucket. Working together father and son took turns squeezing the milk soaked rag into the small mouth.

The lethargic movements of the baby goat dwindled down even more as they worked. Ford sat, pajamas covered in straw, stroking the weakening Snowball in his lap. He held on tighter to the goat then the goat held onto life. What seemed like an eternity of struggling but not even close to enough time to prepare his son the two fought the inevitable. The father tried to spare his son even a little by trying to take the dying goat out of his young hands. But McFaddens are stubborn, and the small arms held on even as the tears flowed. The bleats silenced and the struggling ceased. Ford curled into the spotless white fur and wept. The older McFadden pulled his son into his lap, goat and all. He couldn't protect his son, so he just held him while he cried.

Eventually he took the goat from his son's numb arms; placing the body under a tarp until it could be dealt with. Pulling his son once more into his arms he felt him grow heavy in sleep. Sighing he cursed life's lessons, especially to the young. He carried his son back to the house.

When they reached the porch he was surprised by Ford's quiet voice, "Daddy why'd Snowball have to die?"

"Son, I don't know," he spoke sadly, "Sometimes God just needs someone new in heaven, it seems."

"God doesn't need Mama and Guthrie, does he?" Ford asked distressed.

"No, not right now. We still need them here," He turned his son's face towards his; rubbing his head.

"Good," Ford sighed in relief.

"Can we bury Snowball tomorrow?" Ford asked as they walked through the front door, "Mama never even saw him."

"We will deal with everything in the morning," His father soothed as they went up the stairs.

Wiping at Ford's pants and back his gently tucked him into bed. Looking around at the room's occupants he smiled at his sons.

"I wish God didn't need new people in Heaven," Ford confessed as he dropped off to sleep.

Dropping a kiss to the blond head he whispered, "Me to son, me to."

 **A/N I've read some stories with Ford and goats so I thought I'd give it a try. Each chapter will probably be a one shot of a brother(s) and animal(s). If you have any ideas of something you'd like to see let me know and I'll try to write it.**


	2. Chicken Courage

**A/N Ages aren't concrete. Adam is anywhere from four to six years old. Brian's pretty young and Crane is due to be born.**

 **Cowboys and Critters**

 **Chapter 2: Chicken Courage**

 **"Courage is being scared to death but saddling up anyway" -John Wayne**

"Mama!"

The cry jolted her up from the table; throwing her unshod peas to the side she raced outside. Expecting blood, protruding bones and lifeless bodies her adrenaline pushed her faster. She caught her running oldest in a tight embrace against her growing belly. Pushing him back slightly she looked him over for injury taking in his dirty tear stained face.

"Junior what's the matter?" She asked after finding no obvious damage.

He sniffled loudly his lower lip trembling and bowed his head in silent shame. Finding no answers from her little boy she looked around the yard for an explanation. It was empty except for one solitary rooster. The feathered creature flapped its wings in agitation before stopping to peck at the ground. She looked down at her distraught son before glancing back at the old bird as realization hit. Adam Mcfadden Jr. was afraid of the rooster.

She let out a huff of air before catching herself mid breath. The situation was slightly absurd her strong little man, so like his father, was afraid of a little barnyard bird. No matter how funny the situation seemed to her she would not laugh at her child and his pain. Pulling herself together with a new resolve; she carefully lowered herself to Junior's level. Grabbing his shoulders gently but firmly she looked him in the eye.

"Junior what's the matter?" She asked again.

He wiped at his nose and eyes with his arm causing his mother to hand over a hanky with a fond if slightly exasperated smile. He worried his lower lip with his teeth before beginning his tale.

"I don't wanna get the eggs no more" Her son admitted quietly.

"You don't want to get the eggs anymore," His mother corrected before asking, "Why not?"

"They're mean and scary and every time I go in the hens attack me before I can get the eggs and then the rooster chases me" Junior complained quickly without stopping even to breath.

"Well I'll tell you a secret," She leaned forward whispering loudly, "You're a lot bigger than they are."

"But I don't want to hurt them," He admitted looking up and meeting her eyes.

"No we only protect ourselves and others not attack out in anger," She agreed as her heart swelled in pride.

"So what do I do?" He asked.

Worrying her own bottom lip unconsciously she was hit with spark of inspiration and shared it with her young son, "Hens are girls so just treat them like ladies."

"How do you do that?" Wide eyes looked up to her.

"Just be nice, show them you care," She answered tapping him on the nose gently.

"Oh," he paused thinking for minute, "Are you a lady Mama?"

"Yes," she agreed with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well I'll be more nice to you and all other ladies forever," Junior vowed.

"That sounds good sweetheart," She praised but reiterated, "We are nice to everyone, especially your family."

"Forever Mama" Junior promised.

She watched her first born square up his shoulders, something she'd seen his father do many times in preparation for a job. With one more deep breath he went and did what need to be done.

"You're a Mcfadden you do what needs to be done, especially when it comes to family," She spoke mostly to herself unaware that her son heard her as he ran to get the eggs.

She watched him run passed the rooster, gently shooing him away as he passed. He stopped shortly outside the hen house before he grabbed the dropped basket and entered. She stood up with a soft groan. Watching the hen house she heard squawking and her son's soft reassuring voice. A proud smile stretched across her face as a triumphant Junior returned heaving a basket full of eggs. She reached a hand out to help with the heavy basket. Her strong and independent son pulled the basket closer to his body with a quick reassurance to his mother.

"You're an amazing big brother," She placed her hand over her stomach, looking down at her oldest son as they entered the house.

"Mama I just got the eggs," He argued struggling to put the eggs on the counter.

"It's more than that Junior," She began to explain helping him lift the basket up.

She was interrupted by a wail from the other room. Patting Junior's head in passing she rushed to get Brian up from his bed. Once Brian was up from his nap the day continued busy as ever with a house full of cowboys. She never remembered to finish that conversation with her oldest son. With each passing day she watched all her sons grow and do what needed to be done, with Junior leading the way.

 **A/N My nephew had a similar experience with his fear of the neighbors' laying hens.**


	3. New Life

**Cowboys and Critters**

 **Chapter 3: New Life**

" **Grief is in two parts. The first is loss. The second is the remaking of life."**

 **-Anne Roiphe**

The two young cowboys rode their horses, silently, at a walk; seemingly both lost in thought. As they crest the ridge they rein the horses to a stop at the top overlooking the fertile valley.

"When the boys coming back?"

"I'm not sure. The state still needs to finish going through our financials."

"It's always about money," Brian grunted.

"They have to make sure we can financial support for their needs," Adam repeated words he kept being told by others.

The sat in silence before Brian broke it again, "Then what?" Tension filled his voice.

"When they get back the state will visit for the next year. They'll start out with weekly visits eventually it will reduce down to every other month."

Brian fumed, "So for a whole damn year they could be taken away just like that." He viciously snapped his fingers to illustrate his point.

"It won't be like that Bri," Adam tried to reassure his younger brother, "We won't lose..."

Brian interrupted sneering "The McFadden Boys property of the great state of California." He kicked his horse into motion leaving his older brother in the dust.

The oldest McFadden boy dropped his head in defeat. He wondered how his parents could handle seven boys when he couldn't seem to even help one. Taking his hat off he swiped an arm across his sweaty head before replacing it and spurring his horse after his brother.

Riding down the ridge he soon caught up with the other rider only because he had abruptly stopped near a downed and distressed cow.

"Dammit how'd she get with a bull?" Brian bellowed leaping from his horse.

She's too early," Adam muttered to himself, "Didn't even think to grab the calf jack."

"I'm done losing things. I'm not going to lose the boys," Brian threw off his hat, "I'm not going to lose anymore; not this ranch, not our home, not even this damn cow. You hear me Junior? I'm done losing."

Brian grabbed his lariat hanging from his saddle horn; he secured it around the two little front hooves sticking out of the cow's rear end. He waited until the cow pushed before he tugged on the rope. The cow mooed and moaned in pain.

Stopping when she did Brian comforted the future mother, "It's okay girl. Just keeping pushing. Baby's coming." He pulled again at her next push.

Finally, with Brian's arms straining and the mother cow heaving the calf slipped out from her mother's body. Unprepared for the sudden arrival Brian landed on his butt with a thud. His arms refused to support his weight as he struggled to get up and check on the new baby. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder keeping him in place.

"I got her Bri," Adam reassured him before he went and cleaned out the calf's mouth and nose. He went to carry the newly breathing calf around to her mother's care, but she was already gone. The labor was too much for the heifer; her calf was now an orphan.

"Damn it all to hell!" Brian bellowed. He stalked over to his horse and mounted. Reigning around sharply to where his brother stood with his burden he reached down and placed the large newborn in his lap before taking off for home. Adam looked down at the dead new mother, who would never get to see her child grow up, before he again followed after his hurting brother.

Brian scrambled down from his horse awkwardly, straining under his heavy burden. Shouldering open the front door he made his way to the laundry room. His and Adam's clothes seemed to pile up no matter how much they tried to stay on top of it. He placed the calf carefully on the floor before he grabbed a couple wrinkly but clean towels from a random basket. Turning back to the new arrival he gently began to dry and warm up the little cow with a rub down. Once his charge was clean and dry to his satisfaction he carried her into the kitchen. Placing her at his feet he began rummaging through the cupboards. He swore in frustration as his search seem to be in vain. Slamming the doors shut with more force than necessary, he finally gave a cry of triumph as he found what he needed to put together a bottle.

By the time Adam came in from stabling the two horses, Brian was on the floor feeding the calf her first meal. The animal was half in his lap as it sucked, soothed by Brian's soft murmurings. Adam sat at the table taking in his brother's gentle ministrations until his stomach reminded him it was their dinner time as well. Brian sat deep in thought next to the tuckered-out baby until Adam was eventually able to cajole him up to the table to eat a sandwich.

After a silent meal Brian declared, "I'll stay up with her," Leaving no room for arguments.

"All right, Bri. I'll see you in the morning," Adam sighed turning in early. To tired and worn to argue with his stubborn brother.

Brian sat brooding in the kitchen for some time before he is moved them both to the living room. He secured her in a soft nest of blankets at the foot of the couch before falling into the cushions in exhaustion. He kept his vigil all night. Keeping a sharp ear out for sounds of distress; he alternated between feeding, gentle soothing and fitfully dozing. Just as the sun was rising he fell into a deep, exhausted slumber.

He woke with a start; fighting off a newly acquired blanket. Confused he blinked the sleep out of his eyes trying to figure out why he was sleeping in the living room. A soft moo was heard, and everything came rushing back to him. Jumping up he looked around the room frantically for the young heifer. His vision spotted out as he fought a head rush. He steadied himself against the couch still searching the room frantically and still not finding any sign of the calf.

He heard Adam puttering about in the kitchen and rushed into him. His frantic inquiries died on his lips as he took in the scene before him. His brothers, all six of them, were alternating between helping put together an early lunch and taking care of the calf he'd brought home.

It was the first time he'd seen his brothers smile and laugh since the funeral.


End file.
